


she dances like a stripper

by stuckony320



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bucky smokes shit, Cock Slut, Collars, Dom Steve Rogers, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Panties, Pole Dancing, Public Sex, Romantic Fluff, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Stripper Tony Stark, Sub Tony Stark, Sugar Daddy Steve Rogers, Sumt, Switch Bucky Barnes, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark is a slut - Freeform, abused tony stark, age gap, tony is underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckony320/pseuds/stuckony320
Summary: tony is a stripper with a creepy godfather, steve is not looking for love bucky sends with to a club to find love steve hates it until he meets a handsome young man their lives go up and down on this crazy adventure!! Warning: there is some rape and abuse in this book there will also be some bdsm themes.Tony is 16 Steve is 30 Bucky is 32 and Obadiah is 56
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. love starts out in the weirdist ways

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic please comment and tell me how you like it!!

tony is 16 steve is 30 bucky is 32 Obie is 56

* * *

* * *

today bucky decided to send steve unwillingly to a club steve didn't want to go but he did to make bucky happy. he entered the club after a long wait and ID checking he found himself sitting in a both alone sipping on his beer he was pulled out of his thoughts when a very young man walked onto the stage, the young boy had honey-brown eyes and fluffy brown hair steve thought he was beautiful the young boy looked at him then he licked his lips, steve almost spilled his beer when the boy started swinging on the pole the audience was full of men steve's age steve was watching the boy's movements as his muscles flexed as he climbed the pole jut as the boy was about to take his clothes off steve's phone bussed showing bucky's name. 

bucky: how is the show?

steve: it was good until you texted.

bucky: you are an asshole.

steve: whatever buck.

after he muted his phone he looked up and the boy was gone steve was a little upset he missed the last of the show, he ordered another beer and when he looked at who was serving him it was the young boy "sweetheart are you going to take the bill or not?" the boy asked "oh yeah sorry" steve replied as the grabbed the bill "your turning red" the boy pointed out "you must be embarrassed from staring at me it's ok you can look" the boy said as he grabbed the empty bottles "here you go" steve handed the bill back to him "and I'm not trying to stare its creepy" steve said "well you're doing a shit job have a nice night" the younger man said "wait here" steve said handing him a twenty dollar bill "what is this for? little old me?" he asked grabbing it from steve "yeah you seem like you would need it I mean your working here," Steve said with a smile "well thankyou I know I don't know you that well but would you like to go out to the diner on the fifth street corner?" the boy asked steve, Steve thought about it for a moment then he replied, "yes I would like that what time?" he asked "how about 2:30 tomorrow," the boy said "I will be there," Steve said they gazed into each other's eyes until a voice snapped them out of the trance "ANTHONY GET BACK TO WORK" an older man shouted "I'm sorry that's my godfather Obadiah he owns the club I have to go" and like that he left steve alone, steve then got up from his seat and headed to his apartment.

* * *

Steve opened the door to his apartment to find bucky sitting on his couch "hey how was it steve?" bucky asked turning the tv off "it went well I met someone" Steve said with a big smile "he is very cute" bucky looked shocked "steve you met someone?!?" bucky asked as steve sat down next to him "yeah I think his name is Anthony" Steve says as he takes his jacket off "you think his name is Anthony" steve rolls his eyes "well his godfather owns the club and while we were staring at each other his godfather yelled his name" bucky started giggling "what?" Steve asked, "you were doing that basic ass gazing into the eyes thing?" bucky aid steve turned red "oh my god you two were doing the gazing" bucky said at this point bucky was laughing his ass off "we are going out for lunch tomorrow," Steve said as he turned the tv back on "can I come too I want to meet this guy," bucky says as he wipes his tears away from laughing "sure bucky but don't be creepy," steve said starring at the tv "hey I'm going to head to bed," bucky said getting up from the couch "night jerk," steve said turning the tv off and walking to his room "night punk," Bucky said as he shut his door steve the took his shirt and pants off and got in bed thinking about tomorrow

* * *

tony was packing up for the night still thinking about that man he met he never got his name then Obie walked into his dressing room "hey kid are you ready to head home?" he asked "yeah let me just get my heels" Tony said as he walked over to his locker "who was that man you where talking to Anthony you know I hate it when you flirt with other men" tony sighed he knew he shouldn't have talked to him but he was just so handsome "I never got his name Obie and I know you hate it when I flirt with men other than you" tony said as he picked up his duffle bag "come on let's head home" Obie said as he grabbed tony's hand tony hates when Obie holds his hand they walked through the club and walked out the front door Obie took his keys out and locked the door they walked into the dark parking lot, once they got to the car Obie opened the passenger door for him "hop in it's getting really late babe" tony cringes when Obie call him babe "I know Obie" Obie leans in for a kiss tony almost gags tony closes his eyes and kisses Obie Obie's hand moves to tony's ass and tony pulls away from the kiss and gets in the car, tony shuts the car door and a few moments after that Obie gets in on the drives side "why did you pull away boy!?" Obie yells at him "I'm sorry I'm very tired can we go home now?" tony askes as he puts his seat belt on "why didn't you tell me you were tired that's fine let's go home and rest" Obie says as he starts the car they drive to the house a soon as they stop tony rushed up the stairs to his room, after about ten minutes Obie walks in his room "good night" tony said to the man "why did you rush out of the car so fast?" Obie asks "like I said I'm very sleepy Obie good night," Tony said as he turned his nightlight on "ok well good night tony" Obie turns the light off and leaves, tony can't stop thinking about that man he met today he finally drifted to sleep.


	2. The Lunch date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Tony and Bucky eat lunch together Steve asks tony about his history with Obie things don’t go as planed Obie is always watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m so so sorry for not posting in a while I’ve been busy working on this chapter and I feel bad for leaving you all hanging love y’all!! Please comment and tell me how you feel about this chapter and any segments!!

today tony and steve (plus Bucky) are meeting up for lunch steve is nervous he took a shower two times and brushed his teeth two times, he got dressed and went to the living room to find bucky smoking "bucky I told you no smoking in the apartment" Steve said as he got closer "fuck you Steve" bucky replied "bucky I told you that we are going out for lunch with Tony at 2:30" Steve said as he put his shoes on "what??? that's today shit I better get my cigars" bucky said "buck no he's underage to smoke and you shouldn't be smoking but never mind I will be waiting outside for you" steve yelled the last part "wait for me!" Bucky said as he walked out the door "why are we leaving so super early? It's 1:40" bucky complained "so we can get a nice table" steve responded as he got in the car bucky got in then they drove off to the diner where they would be meeting tony at, they got there as cars were starting to pile in they got out and walked inside and got a table, it was packed inside the diner they found a spot near the back it was a booth Steve and decided it would be best if he and Bucky sat on the same side, "so what do I say? I don't want to scare him" Bucky asked messing with his fork, Steve rolled his eyes and was about to answer but the waiter came over "hello my name is Alex and I will be your server what can I get for you two?" He asked "I will have water and he will have water too" Steve orders For Bucky, Bucky doesn't mind it "ok I can do that I will be right back with your drinks," he said with a smile and walked away "Stevie baby can I go to the bathroom?" Bucky asked, "um yeah just try to hurry he could be here any moment ok?" Steve replied Steve then got up and moved out of the way so Bucky could go to the bathroom he then sat back down and stared out the window.  
__________________________________  
Tony was rushing down the stairs of the apartment and heading outside to his car "bye Obie I will be back as soon as I can!!" He yelled as he went out the front door "I hope this goes well" he said to himself out loud he hopped in his car and twisted the key and off he went he felt so free to be away from Him, he then turned into the diner parking lot and turned the car off "ok stark you can do this" he told himself he then got out of the car and walked in the scanned the diner for the blond he saw him sitting in a booth alone and he walked over "hello I'm Tony nice to see you again" Tony said sitting down across from him "hello Tony I'm Steve my boyfriend Bucky is using the restroom at the moment but it's nice to see you again" Steve said with a smile Bucky soon came out from the bathroom "hey you must be that boy Steve here has been drooling about" Bucky said while making Steve move over so he could sit down with them "Steve drools about me?" Tony asked while giggling Steve elbowed Bucky "well I just think your a nice looking person" Steve said trying not to blush "I think he means sexy doll Stevie doesn't know how to tell someone that they are sexy" Bucky told Tony with a smirk "I-I-I well I-I ugh yes I think your sexy" Steve said blushing like a teen "awe well thank you Steve and Bucky" Tony said while putting his purse on the floor "well I was speaking for Steve when I called you sexy but I do also think your sexy" Bucky said Steve was eying the purse Tony put on the floor he was wondering how a stripper has such a nice purse "hey Tony that's a nice purse where did you buy it?" Steve asked while pointing at it "oh this?" Tony said while raising it Steve then nodded his head yes "my godfather Obie bought it for me he said that he likes to shower me in gifts" Tony said putting on the table the waiter came back over to the group "hello Are you guys ready to order?" The waiter asked they ordered food Steve ordered eggs and pancakes Bucky ordered bacon and eggs Tony ordered waffles and some eggs, everything was going good they ate their food in silence Tony then got up and went to go pee "I will be back I need to take a leak" Tony told them he then got up from his seat and walked to the bathroom, Steve sighed "what's wrong baby?" Bucky asked putting his hand on Steve's "nothing I'm just I feel relaxed" Bucky hummed, Tony finished peeing and washed his hands he then walked out and headed back to his date, "hey sorry I left" Tony said as he sat back down "you are fine doll you had to take a leak" Bucky said as a smile appeared on his face "hey want to head to your place after we finish up?" Tony asked Steve "uh yeah why not buck?" Steve turned to Bucky "what oh yeah you sure can come over" Bucky said while stuffing food in his mouth "well I will only be there for about an hour in a half but I will stay longer only if" Tony leaned closer to them "you have some drugs" Steve spat his water out "Tony no we don't do well I don't do drugs I can't say the same for buck" Steve said "aye man I only do some weed and crack" Bucky said like it was nothing "whatever but yes Tony you can come over and hang out with us" Steve told him "ooo and we could have a threesome" Steve smacked Bucky on the back of his head "what the hell was that for" Bucky silently shouted at Steve, Tony was giggling like a school girl "Bucky going out with someone doesn't always mean sex" Tony snorted "yes it does Steve don't forget that I'm the slut out of the three of us" Bucky started to laugh and Steve turned red "don't say that Tony!!" Steve said "well I'm sorry that it's true" Tony replied "your blushing like a teen Stevie" Bucky pointed out "stop I am not," Steve said with a stern voice "geez hot stuff he was just joking," Tony said softly "I'm sorry buck" Steve turned to Bucky and rubbed his back "it's ok I shouldn't have done that," Bucky said leaning into the touch "so should we head out," Tony asked while looking for his wallet in his purse "yeah I can pay," Steve said getting his card "oh well I was going to but that's ok," Tony said stoping from searching for his wallet "doll let Stevie pay besides your coming over and the lest thing we can do is pay for your meal darling" Tony blushed at bucky's words the waiter then came over "hello would you like your check?" He asked the trio "yes we would" Steve replied, the waiter then gave him the checkbook and walked away to take care of the other people there "ok I will leave ten dollars here as his tip" tony said "that's fine let's go" they started to walk out of the diner and they heard a voice "sir!!" It was the waiter "here is your card back you almost left it" he said handing the card to Steve, steve Grabbed his card "thank you so much" Steve said blushing Bucky and Tony where giggling "well try not to lose it again sir" the waiter said "I will try well thank you again we have to get going" Steve said to the waiter "bye come again!!" The waiter said as he turned away and walked into the diner "come on let's go" Steve said the trio walked to Steve's car "hey is it ok if I follow you guys to your house?" Tony asked while tilting his head "yeah we only live 6 miles away from here" Tony then walked back to his car and followed them as they drove off in there pick up truck they drove for about seven minutes and they turned into an apartment complex it was nice, he parked his car next to theirs he then turned his car off and then got out "come on" Bucky said, "wait up!!" Tony said jogging after them they went into the building and walked up the stairs Steve got his keys out and unlocked the door they walked in it was a nice looking apartment "this place is cute" Tony said taking his shoes off and putting them by the door, "thank you I'm glad you like it" Bucky said Tony then walked over to the couch and sat down "come sit with me tell me about what you do and things you like" Tony said Bucky sat in the chair across from Tony and Steve sat next to him "Tony if this is too hard to answer tell me but why are you working at a strip club? And could you tell us your life story?" Steve asked him they sat in silence for about a minute, Tony shifted in his seat "my parents died and" Tony sucked in a breath "my father wasn't very good to me because of the fact I was gay and that I like girly stuff, my mom didn't like it but she was a little more supportive than my father but the day that my dad found out that I was dating a guy named gray he and I where into kinky type stuff he was my Dom or as I called him master or daddy, he wasn't the best choice honestly he got very abusive he wouldn't stop when I would safe word out or say red I could come home with bruises and cuts my mom would ask what happened and I would tell her I fell or ran into something, ok I got a little off track but one day I came home with gray thinking dad was gone I knew mom was at her friends house, we went into the kitchen he pushed me up against the island counter and we started to kiss after about thirty seconds it was a make out session we didn't hear my father walking in until he grabbed my ex off of me, he started yelling at me and my ex he kicked gray out of the house and he um he" Tony stopped and started to cry a bit "Tony if it's too much you don't have to tell us" Steve said rubbing Tony's shoulder  
"No I'm fine" tony said taking a deep breath "he dragged me to the couch he pulled my pants and underwear off the then took his belt off and just beat me, after that we didn't talk about what happened we never told my mom and then the next day he told me I was going to move in with my godfather obadiah stane so I packed my things and moved in with him, it was horrid he raped me and forced me to do sexual things with him he opened a strip club and forced me to work there, he sells me out to men your age,at the end of the night I smell like cum sweat and lube then we head home and he fucks me and we sleep when ever he gets mad he takes it out on me, I've never wanted to work at the club but he says I'm one of his best dancers I'm just money to him I want to runaway but he always finds me and I get punished" Tony stopped talking and looked away from Steve and Bucky's gaze "baby doll come here" Bucky said opening his arms Tony got up and went to him he sat in his lap and cried in his shoulder "shh let it out Tony" Steve said walking over to them Steve rubbed Tony's back as Bucky said sweet things to him "we won't let him hurt you" Bucky said to Tony "he will he always does" Tony said he started to cry even more he held onto bucky's shirt for dear life after about five minutes Tony calmed down "I'm so sorry I ruined your shirt" Tony sniffled "shh it's ok your fine you needed to let it out" Bucky said whipping Tony's tears away "Tony how can we help you get out of this mess?" Steve asked "I'm not sure," Tony said "well we could call-" just as Steve was finishing his sentence Tony chimed in "OH I know!! We could run away!! We could live in a log cabin!! Far away from people!!" Bucky looked at Steve with wide eyes "Tony we barely know each other!!" Steve said, "doll if he is as bad as you say he could claim that we kidnapped you and that Stevie and I are child predators!!" Bucky told him Tony sighed he got up from bucky's lap and walked to the window he stared out at the city in the distance "I know I just wish we could" Steve said as he walked up to him "how old are you anyway?" Steve asked "young enough to be your son" Tony answered not looking at him "well I guess Stevie and I are your fathers" Bucky said to cheer him up, Tony giggled "I would love for you both to be my daddy" Tony giggled again Steve got turned on by hearing the younger male call him daddy Steve unconsciously pushed up against Tony, Tony felt Steve's cock against his ass he moaned Steve than pulled away "why did you stop daddy?" Tony asked batting his lashes "Tony your too young for us to do this" Bucky walked over to the duo and stood next to Steve then said "yea doll we don't even know how old you are" Tony sighed "I'm 16" both men took two steps back from Tony "guys that doesn't mean I'm toxic" he said rolling his eyes "baby your way to young!!" Steve exclaimed "Steve darling calm down before you have a heart attack," Bucky said rubbing Steve's shoulder Steve took a deep breath "ok Tony maybe we can see how bad he treats you? I'm not sure I would like to see how bad this is" Steve said voice full of concern "yeah let's go to the mall I will call Obie and you guys can follow us around, he treats me like shit when we are in public he wants me to be a proper slut with proper manners and I don't mind being trained to be a good slave but he abuses me" Tony said rushing to the door and putting his shoes on “slow your roll Tony wait for us” Steve said “baby are we sure we want to do this?” Bucky asked “yea I'm sure” tony replied, the trio then walked out the apartment door and down the stairs and got in the car “let me call Obie” Tony said pulling his phone out “hey Obie can we meet at the mall?” Steve had a bit of worry in his eyes “ok yea at our usual spot I love you too Obie bye,” tony hung up “ok let’s go!!” Tony said somewhat happy “I have a bad feeling about this” Bucky mumbled under his breath little did the three of them know that something bad was about to happen.

“Sir they are leaving the building” ??? Said, “good they won’t except it coming,” Obie said, “tony needs to learn his place and obey me!!” Obie said through the phone “don’t worry sir I will make sure I get those men far away from tony so you can have him all to yourself” ??? Said “well good luck ???” Obie said to ??? “Thanks, sir bye”

To be continued


	3. Fight of our lives PT1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha comes into this chapter lots happens Obie abuses tony and Bucky hates it!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again I’m so sorry for leaving you all hanging I’ve been taking time into writing these I’m not just going to rush it!! Hope you enjoy please tell me how you think about this!!

The trio pulled up to the mall “ok I see him stay back but close enough that you can see us” Tony said while walking towards Obie, Bucky looked at Steve and Steven gave him a shrug they slowly followed tony into the mall “Obie hey I missed you!!” Tony said throwing his arms around him “I missed you too my baby boy now be a good boy and stay behind me keep close ok?” Obie said putting tony into the position “yes sir but can we go to Spencer’s? I want to get some toys and I want to see Tasha” Tony said looking as innocent as possible “maybe only if you behave” Obie replied “come on now I need to pick up a suit and a few other things” Obie started to walk to one of the stores Tony looked behind him and saw Bucky and Steve smiling at him Tony gave them a small wave and they gave one back “Tony hurry up this will be your first strike” Obie said sternly Tony scurried to Obie and stood behind him tony looked at Obie in the eyes “I’m sorry I was-“ tony was cut off by a slap across the face Tony stumbled backward while holding his Redding's cheek, tears started to well up in his eyes and he could feel the eyes of people looking at him “don’t ever look me in the eyes without permission do you understand boy?!?!” Obie shouted “y-yes sir” Tony replied starting to cry a bit at this point everyone in earshot including Bucky and Steve where starring at the scene that Obie had made, “say it louder” Obie whispered into Tony ear “Y-yes SIR!!” Tony screamed he was beyond embarrassed with all these people starring and taking videos and photos of them, Obie grabbed Tony by the arm and dragged him into queen’s (i made it up) “hello Mr stane how can we help you?” One of the workers asked “hello yes I’m here to pick up a rug that I ordered” the lady nodded and walked to the back of the store “sir can I go potty?” Tony asked fumbling with his fingers “yes go and come back hurry” Obie replied tony then sped walked to the back of the store and went into the bathroom he went into a stall and texted Steve.  
Tony: hey  
Steve: Tony are you ok?!  
Tony: Yeah I’m fine I'm in a bathroom at queen’s  
Steve: we saw what happened are you sure that your ok?  
Tony rolled his eyes and giggled  
Tony: yes I’m sure I promise enough about me where are you and Bucky?  
Steve: we are at the food court Bucky needed a moment after seeing how he treated you.  
Tony: I’m so so sorry😭😭  
Steve: he says you didn’t do anything doll.  
Tony: I still feel bad 😞  
Steve: hey we are on our way you at queens? And that’s next to Gucci right??  
Tony was about to text back when the stall door started to wiggle “hey I’m in here!!” Tony yelled, “Tony hurry up I’ve got places to be!!” Tony rolled his eyes “yes Obie I will hurry sorry” Tony said “it’s ok love but be quick you know I don’t have much patience” Tony rolled his eyes and went back to texting Steve  
Steve: Tony????  
Tony: hey ya no sorry Obie was being a dick we are leaving queens as soon as I get out of this bathroom  
Steve: ok well we will try to catch up.  
Tony: ok chow :)  
Tony sighed and got up he opened the stall door to find a not so happy Obie “let’s go Tony” Obie said while grabbing Tony’s arm “wait let me wash my hands” Obie let go of his arm, Tony walked to the sink and washed his hands he then dried them off, “ok let’s go” tony said Obie huffed and opened the bathroom door and walked out with tony trailing behind, they left that store and where heading jewels to pick up a necklace and a ring while walking to the other side of the mall Tony saw that they were about to cross paths with Bucky and Steve “shit Umm Obie can we stop in Victoria secret?” Tony asked stoping in-front of the store “Tony you know better we have things to do” Obie said sternly “but but daddy pleaseeeeeee” Tony knew if he said daddy it would make Obie have to say yes “fine we need to be quick” they walked into the store Tony ran over to the panties and pulled his phone out while Obie was distracted  
Tony: Steve you guys need to go into jewels now!!!  
Steve: why??  
Tony: I’m going to raise some hell  
Steve: I don’t like the sound of that  
Tony: don’t worry I’m just going to make Obie mad!!  
Steve: that’s even worse what if he hurts you?  
Tony: shut up and just go to jewels Steve!!  
Steve: ok whatever you say.  
Tony put his phone away and grabbed a few pairs of panties that he liked Obie walked over to him and put his and on Tony’s shoulder “hey baby boy ready to go?” Obie asked whispering in his ear “yea let’s go pay for these” they walked to the counter and paid Tony ignored the dirty look the cashier gave them and they went on their way, they had to walk across the mall to get to jewels they walked in the store and it was beautiful full of necklaces rings and anklets watches diamonds and gold Everything a woman or man could want, Tony spotted Steve and Bucky looking at watches “Tony stay here don’t touch a thing I’m going to go talk to someone about our jewelry ok?” Tony wasn’t really listening but nodded his head, Obie walked over to the counter and started talking to a man about the jewelry that they were going to pick up a little smirk appeared on Tony’s face as he started to pick up one of the display necklaces he dropped it on purpose, but as soon as the necklaces hit the ground and shattered Obie and the man stopped talking and looked over to see what was wrong Obie realized that it was tony who broke one of the necklaces, Obie did a power walk over to Tony and smacked him across the face “LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID YOU YOU WHORE!!!” Steve had to hold Bucky back from attacking Obie “shit Steve let me go he shouldn’t be talking to tony like that!!” Tony was trying not to cry as Obie was throwing insults at him Bucky was thrashing around in Steve’s arms “buck I know but you need to calm down” Steve said into his ear, Obie then pushed tony onto the ground and started to kick him “YOU SACK OF SHIT!!” He yelled while kicking tony hard in the tummy Steve was shocked and let Bucky go Bucky ran and pushed stane away from tony “leave him alone you sick man” Bucky yelled in his face “fuck off boy he belongs to me you can’t do shit I have the best lawyers in the country” Bucky punches Obie in the mouth “you don’t EVER put your god damn hands on a sub like that ever you don’t deserve one you asshole” Obie Tony and Steve where in shock of what just happened Obie didn’t like people telling him how he should handle his sub, Obie gave Bucky an evil smirk “you will really regret that you just promised pain for Tony” Bucky took a step back from Obie and looked at Tony “no Obie please” Tony screamed Obie raised his hand and gave his men a signal they marched into the room and grabbed tony “let me go!!” Tony screamed while struggling to get away Bucky went to grab Obie but two of his men grabbed him “you won’t get away with this Stane!!!” Steve was also in custody of Obie’s men “take them to the police I want a restraining order on them” Obie said with a smile Bucky and Steve were dragged out of the mall and shoved into a car and for Tony, he was taken back to his house.  
(Small time skip)  
Obie’s men put tony in a cage in the living room Obie sat in a chair facing tony “poor boy you don’t even know what is coming to you” Obie said while taking a sip of his drink “you leave Bucky and Steve alone Obie!!” Obie started to giggle to realized That Obie didn’t know that he knew them until he said that “oh so you know those men? You little fucking slut tony” Obie got up from his chair and started to walk around the cage “you have just ruined their lives Tony I will make sure that you never see them again” Obie kicked the cage he the leaned over and said “I will make sure you never see Natasha ever again I will kill her” with an evil smile Tony grabbed the bars of the caged and screamed, “you fucking touch Tasha and I will kill you!!!!” Tony loved Natasha like a sister he would die for her Obie laughed and walked away from him he went into his office to make a call about Steve and Bucky mean while tony was alone in the living room cold and sad that his friends are in danger because of him “this is all because of me I’m worthless” he put his hands to his face and started to cry “no your not tony” he looked up and Natasha was standing there she sat down on the floor and started to pick the lock on the cage “nat how did you get here?” Natasha put a finger to her lips to shush him “hush we don’t have much time I snuck in I saw him drag you to the car at the mall I was at Spencer’s with Clint” tony was happy knowing he will be free with Natasha “but how I got here? Easy I hacked my way in this place is crawling with guards so we need to be quick” they heard Obie’s office door open “shit Tasha hide” Natasha hurried to hide in the kitchen “yes we will be there as soon as possible thank you ok bye” Obie put his phone away in his coat pocket “who was that sir?” Tony asked “it was our lawyer they have those men in the interrogation room” Tony looked in the direction of the kitchen and saw Tasha looking at him Tony quickly looked back at Obie so he wouldn’t blow her cover “so what are we doing now?” Tony asked while wiping the tears away “we are going to go down there and talk to the lawyer and come face to face with those men” Obie then opened the cage and put a collar on him “don’t even try to take it off it will shock you” Obie said while attaching a leash to him Obie yanked the leash to get Tony to follow Tony did a hand sign to alert Natasha she nodded and quietly and slowly moved towards them “come on Tony move” Tony started to walk slowly “move slut I don’t have all day” Obie said while yanking on the leash Tony followed him into the elevator and down they went as soon as they got to ground level they existed the elevator and walked out of the building, meanwhile natasha was swiftly moving down stairs and she was about to turn a corner when she saw two guards coming they were having a conversation about who knows what “shit I need to get passed them and fast” she saw through the large window that Obie was getting in the passenger side of a black car she started to panic “Romanov you can do this” she whispered to her self she took out a smoke bomb from her pocket “only one chance to pull this off” she said in her head she unhinged the pin and rolled it to them it then went off and smoke went everywhere, she then ran fast as she could out the double doors and into the street the guards where on the ground asleep Natasha smirked “Tasha one Obie none” she said with pride she then hailed a cab she got in the back seat “where to miss?” The cab driver asked her “to the courthouse sir” Natasha replied the cab driver nodded and stepped on the gas, after about 20mins in the cab she arrived at the courthouse she paid the driver and thanked him she stepped out and walked inside, she then went to the bathroom to put on a disguise after that she left the bathroom and walked towards the front desk she stopped in her tracks as she spotted Obie’s men roughly handling Tony “let me go!!” Tony screamed, “I don’t want to be here!!” He cried Natasha wished that she could run over and hug him and hold him she shook her head and walked over to them “is there anything I can help with sirs?” Natasha asked the two men that had Tony’s arms as soon as tony heard her he stopped he knew that voice!! “No lady we have this under control now move along” Natasha lowered her sunglasses and winked at Tony the two men didn’t notice it Tony gave her a small smile “hello and who must you be?” Oh hell it was Obie Natasha and Obie shook hands “my name is raven summers it’s nice to meet you mr stane” Obie smiled at her “oh yes you are our new assistant” Tony looked confused on what was going on “oh yes how can I forget this is my godson tony we are here for him two men tried to rape my poor boy” Obie said with a sad smile “what no they-“ tony was cut off but my one of the men holding his arm tony rolled his eyes a woman walked over to the group “hello um the stark-stane case has began please follow me” they all followed the woman into a court room Tony and Obie sat next to each other while Natasha sat behind them, the back door opened and two men in cuffs come out it was Bucky and Steve they looked at Tony with sad eyes Tony held back the tears Natasha put her hand on his back and she leaned forward “it’s going to be ok mr stark-stane” she whispered it In his ear Obie was trying to hide the smug look on his face he knew he was going to win Steve had a tear fall down his cheek Bucky wiped it away “it’s going to be ok Stevie” Bucky whispered into his ear the judge walked in and they all stood up it was about to be the fight of there lives....

To be continued......


	4. Fight of our lives part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Case semi closed Obie goes MIA they all have a reunion for a short time Tony and Tasha go to her house and we meet a new character in this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that this took forever and I did as good as I could for this one I’ve got a lot of things going on in my life so I hope you all like this!!

The judge fury walked to his chair and sat down “we are here today to put a restraining order on James Buchanan Barnes and Steven grant rogers is that correct miss summers?” Fury asked Natasha she stood up from her seat and walked to the front “that is right your honor” fury hummed “now what is the reasoning for this?” Fury asked “my client's partner has been bothered by these men for a while now and they will not take no for an answer” Natasha replied tony was fighting tears back he didn’t want them to be kept away from them!! “It also says in this file that Mr. Barnes assaulted Mr stane in the mall it also states that they have paid the fine, so Mr stane why are we here today?” Fury was a little skeptical of the situation Obie stood up and walked to the front Natasha went back to her seat “we are here on behalf of my partner tony they have been harassing him and one of them assaulted me, I want my partner and I want to be safe from those men” Bucky scowled him “now Mr. Barnes and Mr. Rogers please give me your statement” Bucky stood up with Steve “sir I did indeed hit me stane but I’ve never put my hands on Mr stark Mr stane abuses him!!” The judge looked at him and hummed “that is not true!!!” Obie jumped up out of his seat and started to yell and scream the judge had him taken out of the courtroom “now Mr stark is the accusations against Mr stane true?” Natasha stood up and so did Tony “yes they are true he hits me and spits on me sir,” Tony said a little scared “he also has threatened Mr. Barnes and Mr. Rogers they were just trying to protect Tony who is just a stranger to them” Natasha knew her way around words she used to be a spy ”do we have any evidence against Mr stane?” Judge fury asked Natasha walked up to the stand and handed the judge fury a folder she then walked back to her seat and gave tony a smile “I see Mr stark is it true that he punched you in the eye and repeated to beat you?” Tony knows this is the only chance at freedom “yes it’s true sir he has done these things” Tony showed judge fury at the bruise on his arm “we are going to need to look into this more Mr stark” Tony held back the tears and nodded he walked back to his seat  
(Small time skip)  
Court has finally got out and Natasha and tony went to go get lunch Tony wanted to know if Obie knew Natasha promised him that he did know that they went out for lunch they were sitting in the cafeteria eating in silence “Tasha do you think I will ever see them again?” Tony asked her she shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her drink “who knows Tony I’ve never met them” she tilted her head and went back to eating well speak of the devil Bucky and steve walked over to their table “and who are you?” Natasha asked with a very venomous sound “I’m Steve and this is my boyfriend Bucky” Natasha raises an eyebrow at the “please sit with us!!” Tony said the men pulled out a chair and sat down with them “so how do you know tony miss?” Bucky asked Natasha “all you need to know is I’m his sister and I can and will kill you if you make him upset I can make your lives a living hell” Natasha gave both of them a stare “ok nat no need to scare them I’m sorry boys ignore her she is way to protective” Natasha rolled her eyes at Tony “please tell me how you all met,” Natasha said “well I was working the night shift at the club and Spencer said that there was a cute blond in the crowd” Tony was about to continue the story when Bucky chirped in “who is spencer?” He asked “spencer is a friend of mine who is a demon he is like three thousand years old but is hot as hell” tony replied Bucky nodded Tony then continued his story “anyways I got my thong on and my crop top and then I put my heels on and walked out into the stage that’s when I saw steve there sitting alone in the back drinking a beer he looked up at me and his eyes they looked sad he looked back down at his phone and I was then half way done with my show when I stoped he was still on his phone and I walked back stage” Natasha gave steve a cold stare that made steve have shivers down his spine “bucky sent me out to the club to relax and he kept texting me during the show I had to put my phone on mute!!” They all bursted into laughter Bucky was rolling his eyes “yea ok whatever” Tony gave Bucky a smile “we are just teasing buck” tony said Bucky shook his head and rolled his eyes “so how do we get your old man out of our lives?” Bucky asked “well I’m not so sure Tasha?” Tony turned and looked at her for an answer “it’s going to be difficult to get him away from us he has a lot of followers that will protect him no matter what” she said “so is killing him out of the question then?” Bucky asked steve elbowed him in the arm “Bucky!!” Steve said “ouch why did you do that?!” The two began to argue Tony was giggling while Natasha was rolling her eyes “boys that’s enough!!” Tony shouted both Bucky and Steve stopped and looked at Tony “now there was no need to argue!!” Tony said they both nodded and looked ashamed “wow tony you know how to control some un behaved men” Natasha said she was also a dom “so what kind of kinky shit are you into boys?” Natasha said Steve started to blush and Bucky started to laugh “well how much in detail-“ they were cut off by a lady in a suit “Mr stane dropped the charges against Mr. Barnes and Mr. Rogers you are all free to leave at anytime” they all looked at each other in shock “he did? Are you sure we are talking about Obadiah stane?” Tony asked “yes we are you Tony stark need to return to him as soon as you can” Tony nodded and the lady walked away “isn’t it a little weird that we have not seen Obie sense court?” Come to think of it they haven’t seen him it is a good and bad thing good because well who wants his cranky self around them and bad because who knows what he is planning “so should we go after him?” Tony asked “I think you and I should head back steve and Bucky should head home” Natasha answered Steve looked a little sad about having to go home Bucky turned and looked at steve “babe it’s for the best it’s going to keep Tony safe maybe when everything calms down he can come over,” Bucky told him Natasha got up from her seat “come on Tony let’s head to my house instead” Tony nodded and got up they all said goodbye and went their ways  
(Time skip)  
Tony and Natasha arrived at her house they got out of the car and walked in “darling I’m home Tony is with me!!” Natasha shouted out Tony was confused about who she was talking to “oh Tony I forgot to tell you I have a new sub named Alex” Tony was shocked he never thought that she would have one of her own sure she would go to dungeons and play with other subs she always said that she won’t have her own “yea I know what your thinking Tony I didn’t think I would do it oh could you go feed vision?” Tony nodded and filled the cat's food dish “Alex!! Come on its lunchtime!!” Tony walked over to the table and sat down he heard footsteps coming from the hall “I’m sorry mistress I was just getting out of the shower” Tony looked up and saw Alex standing there he had bright blue eyes and brown hair he was very muscular “oh yea Alex darling this is my friend Tony you will do what he asks ok love?” Alex nodded he went and sat next to him “hello Tony I’m Alex well you knew that” Alex was a very kind soul Natasha walked in with lunch “here boys I made chicken sandwiches and a salad so eat up” she put the plates on the table and sat down they began to eat in silence “Tony do you want to stay the night?” Natasha asked “yea why not I’ve got nothing else to do just let me ask Obie if it’s ok” Natasha rolled her eyes at the sound of Obie’s name Alex had no idea what was going on “mistress who is Obie?” Alex asked “a very evil man who has been hurting Tony and his boyfriends” Alex nodded his head and stood up “I will put the dishes away and will get the Guest room ready” Natasha smiled at him “thank you love Tony let’s go to your house and pick up your clothes let me change out of my outfit” she got up and left the room she then came back with a shirt and jeans on and her red hair is now nicely brushed out “wow nat you look so different without that wig that you had on,” Tony said Natasha was laughing “I know I look beautiful to come on dork butt let’s go” they walked to the front door “Alex darling we will be back soon!!” Natasha shouted they then walked to her car 

(Natasha's house)  
“Ok so we are just going to pick up your stuff then we are coming back to my house can you text Obie and tell him that we are coming,” Natasha said while starting the car “yea” Tony replied  
Tony: hey  
Obie: hey love I didn’t see you after court where did you go? You know better than to leave without telling me.  
Tony: I’m sorry sir Miss raven took me out for lunch  
Obie: oh well how nice of her did you tell her thank you?  
Tony: yes I did, but can I stay at Natasha's house? We are coming over to pick up my stuff  
Obie: you know I don’t like that girl she isn’t a good influence on you Tony.  
Tony: but Obie pleaseeeeeeee?  
Obie: fine but don’t stay up late!!  
Tony: we won’t!!  
You and I know good and well that they are going to be up late tonight watching movies!! Tony and Natasha finally arrived at the stark-stane mansion Tony and Natasha got out of the car and walked to the front door once inside they heard Obie talking to someone “Obie dear I’m home!!” Tony shouted the talking then stopped and they heard the sound of someone walking in their direction “Tony my baby I was just talking to one of your stripper friends Jake!!” Tony had a bad feeling about all of this so did Natasha she gave Tony a look “oh well what is he doing here?” Tony asked him “he was just asking about his next payment” Obie replied Jake then walked up to Obie and put his hand on his chest “oh hi Tony um daddy can I take the night off tomorrow?” Jake asked with a smirk “yes of course you can” Obie told him Natasha and Tony had snuck up to Tony’s room at this point “ok I’ve got everything I need Tasha” tong said while picking up his duffel bag “Tony isn’t that your stripper bag?” Natasha asked while pointing at the bag he was holding “oh yea it’s the only bag I have ever owned since my parents died” Tony replied “well ok then let’s head back to my house now so I can start thinking about supper because I might order food it’s easier” Natasha said the duo walked out of Tony’s room and headed downstairs they got to the bottom of the stairs to find Obie standing there with Jake “have fun Tony” Obie said to him “bye stark see you around” Jake said with a hint of bitch both Tony and Natasha left and were heading back to her house to prepare for the sleepover “do you want to play with Alex tonight?” Natasha asked while pulling out of the driveway “um sure why not” Tony said while putting his seatbelt on.  
(Time skip)  
They arrived at Tasha's house “ugh we have to carry this stuff in” Tony complained “no I can ask Alex to do it for us” Natasha said while putting the car in park Tony nodded and got out they then walked in the house “Alex we are back could you bring Tony’s shit in please?” She shouted into the silent house the heard footsteps “yea I will go get it” Alex replied he walked passed them and out to the car “you know we could have done that right?” Tony said while sitting down on the couch “yea but I’m too lazy and Alex needs something to do” just then the front door opens with Alex holding two duffle bags “put them in my room please” Natasha told him he nodded and walked upstairs to her bedroom “so what are we going to do?” Tony asked, “well for now we just chill and maybe you and Alex can have a pole dancing battle!!” Natasha said Tony rolled his eyes and said “I don’t want to hurt the kids feelings I can beat him any day!!” Just then Alex returns back to the living room “yea right Mr stark I bet that I could do better” Tony glared at him and stood up “oh yeah?!” He shouted in Alex’s face “hell yea I can” Alex shouted back Natasha was too busy laughing at the two to care “well it looks like tomorrow we are going to have a pole dancing contest” Natasha said while wiping the tears away

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think! Please comment below and tell me how you feel!!


	5. New day new plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, let's see who is a better stripper!! Tony or Alex? Will Natasha be friendly to Steve and Bucky? What could go wrong right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little bit shorter than normal sorry but I hope you like it my friends

The sun bleeds through the window “ughh” Natasha yelled “get up Tony it’s time to wake up now” she said as she started to shake him “fuck off tasha” he grumbled in his sleep she then grabbed a pillow and turned to hit him ”stop Tasha!!” he yelled ”mistress Mr stark please stop and come down to eat I made food” they both looked up to see Alex in the doorway.  
Natasha got up and walked passed him “so Alex ready to lose to a pole dancing Champion,” Tony told him with sass ”hell no I'm winning this!” Alex replied,” boys come on you guys have all day to argue!!” Natasha yelled from downstairs, they both rolled their eyes and walked down to eat meanwhile.  
Bucky had just gotten out of the shower and went to get dressed for the day ”bucky food is ready” Steve said while walking into the room ”what's wrong buck?” he asked ” I feel like shit and I miss seeing Tony” bucky replied steve walked closer and hugged him” I know I miss him too but we have to wait he is too young and his good father is an asshole” bucks took a step back and looked at Steve in the eyes ”yea but I like them young but we could go to jail for it and his godfather is a bum but we should see if we can hang out with him today” Steve smiled at him and nodded he grabbed bucky by the hand and walked to the dining room, ”sit and eat we can talk more later love,” Steve told him ”yea I guess I should give him a text real quick,” bucky said while taking his phone out Steve shook his head and rolled his eyes meanwhile.  
*buzz* ”my phone is buzzing,” Tony said while stuffing his face with eggs, ”well answer it dumbo,” Natasha told him, Alex, just giggled silently at the two of them  
Bucky: hey doll.  
Tony: what’s up?  
Bucky: are you doing anything today?  
Tony: well I'm having a pole dancing competition against Natasha’s Sub.  
Bucky: I would love to see that.  
Tony then looked up from his phone ”would it be ok if bucky and Steve came over?” he asked she nodded her head yes ”yea I'm cool with it but if they touch you-” she was cut off by Tony ”yea we know you will kill them” she smiled while he rolled his eyes and looked back at his phone.  
Tony: I asked Natasha and she said you both can come over tonight.  
Bucky: thanks Steve and I will be there at maybe 4?  
Tony: yea that's fine oh and another thing Natasha said no touching me or else she will kill you.  
Bucky: oof we won't I promise.  
Tony: good well I will see you tonight;)  
Tony then got up from the table ” I’m going to go get ready for them and to get ready to kick your ass Alex!!” Tony shouted Alex glared at Tony as he also walked upstairs ”you two better be nice!!” Natasha yelled she rolled her eyes and laughed to herself meanwhile.  
Steve was cleaning the apartment up while bucky was watching TV, ”why are you cleaning when we are going over there?” bucky asked ”so we can come back to a nice clean place and it's not trashed go get ready” Steve said with a stern voice ”jeez no need to be harsh” Bucky said as he got up from the couch and walked to his room ”what to wear” he said to himself he picked up a red t-shirt and blue jeans and black shoes just as he took his shirt off Steve walked in ”hey there handsome” Steve walked closer to bucky and kissed him ”steve no time for sex we need to get ready to go” bucky pushed Steve away and put his redshirt on ”ok whatever” Steve said dryly ”no need to get so bland” bucky replied ”bland that's what Gordon Ramsay calls the food” Steve said bucky bursts out laughing with Steve joining him ”oh my gosh Steve I love you” bucky tried to say but it came out as just a bunch of jumbled words “come on Bucky let’s go get ready” steve said finally catching his breath Bucky nodded and they did the rest of the house chores meanwhile.  
Natasha had just finished cleaning the whole house while Tony and Alex were picking out their outfits “Natasha come look at this” Tony said pointing at the outfit he put on her bed 

(He also had a cute lace mini skirt couldn’t find a good picture) Natasha was impressed “wow just wow you will look stunning Alex you better step your game up!!” She told him teasingly he rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom “ your upset because my ass is bigger!!” Tony shouted Alex stuck his arm out of the bathroom door and flipped Tony off Natasha left to go get snacks ready for there guests Tony went to go out everything on Alex took a shower and then put his outfit on.  
(Time skip shall we?)  
*ding dong* the sound of the doorbell!! Natasha got up from the couch and rushed to it she opened the door to find two tall handsome men “hello Natasha I’m steve and this is-“ he was cut off by Natasha slamming the door in their face “Natasha let them in!!” Tony yelled from upstairs she rolled her eyes and opened the door again “so can we come in?” Bucky asked her she stepped out of their way and they walked in ”wow nice house” buck told her she gave them this mean look ”follow me to the living room, ” she said leading them ”why the stripper pole in the middle?” she whipped around so fast scaring them ”because I have no other place to put it,” she said with a dead look on her face ”sit down they will be out in a moment,” she said while sitting in a rocking chair ”ok boys ready!!” she shouted she dimmed the lights and turned the music on Tony came out from the corner walking slowly and swaying his hips ”holy fucking shit Steve,” bucky said while having his eye glued to Tony Steve gulped and replied ”only two more years and that ass is ours,” he said bucky nodded in agreement Tony grabbed onto the pole and started to circle it he stopped and bent over and shook his ass a little at this point Steve and bucky are using every ounce of strength to hold themselves back from ripping that bodysuit off of him and pounding his round ass into the floor Tony then started to climb the pole and started his routine he was twisting and turning and spreading his legs poor bucky and Steve at this point they had huge bulges in their pants by the time Tony ended bucks almost cummed in his pants ”damn Tony you look so appetizing” bucky stood up and walked towards Tony not eve half a millisecond Natasha was in front of bucky with a stern look on her face ”no touching you perv” she said she pointed at the couch and bucky went back to sit with a pout on his face ”ok Alex you turn” they sat for a moment in silence ”Alex? Come out love it's your turn” Natasha said but yet again more silence ”Alex?” she called out she then got up and looked around the house ” I can't find him” she said whit worry in her voice they all ran around the house looking for Alex Tony then looked in the back yard and saw him talking to a man ”Alex?” Tony said softly the man the grabbed Alex and ran off into the woods which led to a freeway ”OH MY GOD” Tony cried out he fell to his knees in shock ”what's going on?!?!” Natasha screamed ”he took Alex!! We need to go” Natasha was as shocked as he was ”they took my baby!!” she screamed ”get in the car” she yelled bucky and Steve ran to her car and got in the back while Tony sat in the passenger seat she backed out fast and floored it ”Natasha your driving like a madwoman!!” Tony screamed ” I need to hurry before they get to the freeway!!” she replied they turned a corner and saw a car coming out from the woods ”it must be them!!” bucky chimed in Natasha sped up behind the car they then saw Alex pressed up against the back window screaming and crying ”my baby boy!!” she cried out ”I'm going to kill them all!” tony yelled 

”is the plan working?” Obadiah asked his agent ”yes sir it is miss Romanoff Mr Stark Barnes and rogers are in the car” his agent replied ”good make sure you keep only Tony alive kill the rest they keep getting in my way” he said while taking a drink of whiskey ”yes sir we will” Obadiah hung up and put his phone down ”oh Tony Tony Tony why did you bring your friends into this?” he said to himself and chuckled ”you will be forever mine little one”

......to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I know I know cliff hanger but ant ideas or any clue what stane could be planning? Will we ever see Alex again? Or should we not?


	6. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!! Tell me what you think!!

Natasha sped the car up passing others on the road “I’m coming my love” she said to herself Tony pulled his phone out of his pocket “I know Someone who can help” he said frantically “well just call them then!!” Natasha screamed back Tony punched in his code and called a number “hello Jamie!! I need you to no no Jaime listen this is an emergency yes Jamie I know you have a day off but please help us!! Ok thank you we are coming up to the sixth Avenue exit no we didn’t get off ok yea thank you Jamie!!” Tony then hung up “who was that doll?” Bucky asked him “my assistant Jamie she also works at shield She has had lots of training so she hasn’t been around much” Tony replied “so how old is she?” Steve said “she just turned 13,” Tony said bucky handed Tony a long trench coat ”just in case” he told him

“Wow that’s young” Natasha chimed in Tony nodded his head in agreement “yea but her mom is poor and her dad was killed in an accident” bucky nodded all the sudden gunshots where being fired at them Natasha was swerving the car she then lost control ”oh my God!!” Tony screamed as the car flipped onto its side ”is everyone ok?” Steve said ”yea I'm good” bucky mumbled ”Tasha?” Tony said while looking at her she was slumped against the ground motionless she had a gash on her forehead and bruises on her arms Tony unhooked his seat belt and fell onto her and started to shake her ”Natasha, please wake up come on we have to save Alex!!” Tony bursts into tears lucky and Steve unhook themselves and help get Natasha out of the car along with Tony, bucky held Tony as he cried in his chest ” I can't lose Natasha I can't!!” he cried 

Police and Medics arrived on the site of the crash and at the moment where questioning Steve while an ambulance is loading an unconscious Natasha in the back of the ambulance Tony and by bucky were sitting in the back as the ambulance rushed to the hospital Tony was scared for his best friend he was shaking and crying in bucky’s arms ”she is going to be ok doll she is one hell of a fighter” Bucky told him while holding him, the ambulance finally arrived at the hospital 

They rushed her into the emergency room the paramedics told bucky and Tony to go wait in the waiting room a police officer, dropped Steve off at the hospital Steve walked in to see a very upset Tony and bucky ”hey buck” Steve said as he sat down next to them ”hey Stevie Tony look Steve is here” bucky said, Tony then looked up with a red and teary-eyed face ”hey steve” Tony muttered just then a nurse walked towards them ”are you here for miss Romanov?” she asked them ”yes we are,” Steve said she nodded ”ok follow me then please she has requested to see you all but please be careful she is recovering from her injury,” the nurse said they all got up and followed her to an elevator 

She pushed the up button and they walked in she then pushed the fifth-floor button and up they went after a few minutes they stopped at the fifth floor and got off they walked past a cafe and a gift shop they turned a corner and walked down a hall with many rooms on one side and stopped at room 682 she opened the door and walked in ”miss Romanov your family is here” the nurse them left the room, Tony, immediately ran up to her ”Tasha Tasha!!” he started to cry, Natasha opened her arms and he hugged her and cried ” it's ok Tony it's ok we are together now” she whispered in his ear bucky came over and hugged her while Steve talked to the doctor “we need to find Alex” Natasha said “I should alert Jamie on what is going on” Tony said while getting up from laying on her “tell her to continue looking for him I won’t be out of this place for a while” Natasha said sadly 

Tony got up and went to make a phone call to Jamie Bucky talked to Natasha for a while and Steve came back into the room “hey where is Tony?” Steve asked ”he went to make a phone call to Jamie he will be back in a moment,” bucky said they talked for a moment until Tony walked in with a shorter blond “hey everyone my name is Jamie!” Tony smiled “yes we know Jamie this is Natasha Bucky and Steve” he introduced his friends “I know Natasha she worked at shield for a while” Jamie said Natasha nodded and waved at her “ok we need to start talking about the game plan” Steve said “true, Jamie do think you can track him down?” Natasha asked hopeful “yea but it’s going to take a while

Natasha nodded knowing that tracking someone down takes a while so after an hour of talking and making plans the doctor walks in “hello I’m doctor smith and your medical bills have been payed by Obadiah stane? Do you know him?” Everyone in the room went pale Tony shook his head “n-no you don’t mean there is no way he payed for them and how does he know unless” Tony put two and two together “could you leave us be for a few?” Tony asked the doctor the doctor nodded and left “there is a spy here there has to be” Tony said “that could be true but do we know how many doctors are working on Natasha?” Jaime said “I’ve got a plan I need to use my stripper magic to get info” Tony said Steve then got up from his seat “oh hell no Tony you could get hurt!” He said “trust me Steve I know what I’m doing I need to go now or else we won’t get any info” Tony then walked out of the room to find a doctor.

Tony roamed the halls and saw good looking doctor he then put his innocence face “excuse me sir can I talk to you in your office?” The doctor turned around “hello can’t we just talk here?” Tony looked around “I’m sorry no I need to talk to you in private room it’s about my friend” the doctor nodded and walked into this office room Tony walked in last and locked the door “so how can I help your friend?” Tony sat down in the chair and put on the fake tears “I’m so worried about her!!” Tony started to cry the doctor got up and hugged Tony “she is going to be ok now mind telling me her name” Tony looked up at him with teary eyes “her name is Natasha I’m so worried” Tony stood up and put his hand on the doctors chest “maybe you can make me feel better” Tony looked up at him with big eyes “I can’t do that sir” the doctor tried to walk away but Tony stopped him “please I’m begging you or else I will make sure you will lose your job your kids and your wife” the doctors eyes went wide “no don’t do that” he asked Tony “then fuck me now” the doctor nodded and started to undress Tony took out a switchblade “who are you really?” Tony asked “boss warned me about you Tony stark” the spy lunged at Tony and tried to grab the knife they wrestled over it

Tony then kicked the spy in the stomach and crawled to grab the blade the spy got up and grabbed Tony’s legs and dragged him Tony then turned around and stabbed him in the shoulder “did Obie pay for the bills and why?!?!” Tony shouted in the spys face “I’m not telling you!!” He shouted back Tony twisted the knife and the spy let out a scream “tell me now!! Or I will kill you!!” The spy laughed at Tony “Obie did he payed the bills we have Alex we are going to use him as a lab rat!!” The spy started to laugh more Tony hade enough and stabbed him in the heart “die you son of a bitch!!” 

Tony got up and dragged his body behind the desk and tried his best to clean up he then walked out of the room and ran to Natashas room Tony the bursted into the room out of breath and covered in blood “what happened?!?!” Natasha exclaimed ”Obie has Alex and he did pay for your bills we need to leave now!!” they all looked confused ”nat isn't ready to leave yet,” Steve said ”but if Tony says we need to leave then we need to leave now,” bucks said Natasha nodded and Jamie got up ” I will go get the car,” Jamie said she left to go get the car and now they needed to get Natasha out of the hospital ”how on earth are we going to get her out of here?” Steve said ”well I killed the spy and we need to get papers saying she can leave,” Tony said ”well maybe we should call Bruce he could help us out,” Natasha said Tony nodded and called bruce

”Hey Bruce can you write discharge papers for Natasha? Like now? You can oh Bruce your the best thank you!! Ok, send them as fast as you can ok thank you bye” they all smiled and looked at each other ”bruce said we should be able to leave in about five minutes!!” Tony said just then a nurse walks in ”miss Romanov it looks like you are ready to go home now be safe” the nurse the left buck and Steve helped her out of the bed and into a wheelchair and pushed her out to the parking lot where Jamie was waiting ”here are the keys” Jamie said handing them to bucky ”thanks Jamie” bucky said, Steve, helped Natasha get into the car while Tony got in the seat next to her in the back and Jamie sat in the middle ”ok are we ready to go?” bucky asked starting the car ”yup let's hurry” Jamie put her head on Natasha's shoulder 

”where are we going?” Natasha asked ”first we need to go to a hotel and make plans from there then we go and get Alex back,” Steve said Tony's phone buzzed he picked his phone up to see that obie texted him  
Obie: nice work killing one of my men Tony don't worry I'm not going to inform the police anyone who works at the hospital does not know what happened so no need to worry and Alex is safe with me.  
Tony: obie I swear if you hurt him!!  
Obie: I won't touch him not yet and my men caused you to crash.  
Tony: yea I know that now your little spy told me before I killed him.  
Tony put his phone away and looked out the window it would be a while before they got to the hotel ”we need to stop at a gas station” bucky mumbled he got off of the road and turned into a gas station he turned off the car and looked behind him he smiled at the sight of a sleeping Jamie Natasha and Tony he then looked at Steve who was also asleep

Bucky leaned over and kissed Steve ”I love you punk” bucky whispered ” I love you too bucky” Steve mumbled in his sleep buck got out of the car and walked in to tell the cashier the pump number after that he walked out and filled the car with gas after he filled it he closed the cap and put the pump away and got back in the car he started the car and drove back onto the road they had a lot of ground to cover bucky and Steve took turns driving and once in a while Tony will drive they have made it to a hotel for a few days Steve turned the car off ”wake up guys we are here,” he told the others they all woke up and walked in Tony checked them into a room for two weeks the walked up the stairs and open the door ”finally rest” bucky exclaimed he flopped on the bed and took his pants shirt shoes and socks off and climbed under the covers and went to sleep the others joined him in sleeping ”its been a long day,” Steve said as he and Tony snuggled in bed Tony hummed in agreement and they all drifted off into the world of sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been working on making my writing better!! And I think it’s payed off!! Please comment on how you felt about this chapter or even give me character names that should pop in and out once in a while


	7. Rise and shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that this has taken so long I’ve had writers block and I’ve struggled to get this done I’m sorry again!! It may take a while for the next one but it will come out!!

Tony woke up feeling warm he looked over his shoulder to see a very handsome Steve cuddling him he remembered all the things that took place yesterday he sighed and got up slowly and went to go take a shower he knocked on the bathroom door

“anybody in there?” He said “yea hold on I’m almost done I’m having a problem getting these bandages on” it was Natasha she must have gotten up early to changer her bandages “can I come in to help?” Tony asked it’s not like he hasn’t seen her naked before they basically grew up together and have seen each other’s worst moments “yea come in tones” she said

Tony opened the door to see a half nude Natasha struggling to put a bandage on her back hip “see this is a pain in the ass!!” Natasha shouted Tony gave her a sad smile “here let me do it no need to get so mad about it tasha” Tony said she rolled her eyes and after he was done she put her bra and shirt on and left “I’m going to go see if the others are awake so we can go get breakfast”

Natasha said as she left the bathroom Tony sighed as he undressed Himself he was worried about Alex and was scared that Obie would hurt him and he was very frustrated because he couldn’t have sex yet with Steve or Bucky he turned the shower on and stepped in it felt so nice on his back

He relaxed after a while and lathered up on soap and then did his hair using shampoo and conditioner after about ten minutes he rinsed it all out and got out of the shower he dried off and put a robe on he walked out of the bathroom and saw that the others are finally awake 

Steve was on his phone Bucky and Jaime are watching tv and Natasha is resting in the bed “so what is the plan for today?” Tony asked they all looked up at him “well first we should eat and then come up with something” Jamie said they all laughed 

”what I'm hungry!!” Jamie said, Natasha, smiled at her ”it's ok Jamie I’m Hungry as well” Natasha said so they all got up and walked down to the lobby to see what they had Tony got eggs and bacon Jamie had pancakes and eggs Steve had eggs bacon pancakes and blueberries Natasha had eggs and bucky had the same thing Steve had but no blueberries instead some strawberries

so they all sat down and ate their food ”that looks so yummy” a voice behind them said the turned around to see Obadiah standing there with a suitcase ”what the hell are you doing here?!?!” Tony asked obie laughed ” I brought you some clothing for you and Natasha, oh and I hope your doing better Tasha” obie said Natasha glared at him ”thanks obie now leave!!” Tony screamed obie laughed and put the suitcase down and walked out 

They all looked at each other ”how does he know where we are?” bucky asked ”I know my phone he is tracking it” Tony said ”we should destroy it” Jamie said, Tony, nodded so after they were done eating the took the suitcase and went to the room Tony opened the suitcase and gasped it was Alex’s collar along with some of Tony and Natasha's clothes,

Natasha came over to see what he was gasping about she then bursts into tears ”my baby!! My baby!!” she cried she picked up the collar that had a tag hanging from it that said ’Natashas good boy’ she hugged it and cried she knelt on the floor crying as Tony hugged her ”we will find him” Tony whispered into her ear 

Bucky picked up tony’s phone and smashed it ”no need to worry about him,” he said Natasha looked up at him with teary eyes ”yea but he still has my boy,” she said Tony stood up and held his hand out for her to take she did and stood up as well Natasha went go lay down and take a rest after all of that crying they looked at each other “do you think he is lying about Alex being alive” Bucky said Tony shook his head “Obie is an asshole but he doesn’t lie he keeps his word” tony said

Natasha walked out to the main room “we should just kill him” Natasha said with a blank face Bucky got up and left and came back a few minutes later with a guitar “what?” Tony said confused Bucky took his shirt off *strum* “I love you bitch” Bucky said pointing at Tony “oh my god” tony said *strum* “ain’t never gonna stop loving you bitchhhh” Bucky sang it made Natasha start smiling “you know how to make me smile you dork” Natasha said 

“Do you feel happier now tasha?” Bucky said Natasha nodded and sat down on the couch “we still need to get a plan together” Jamie said “yea I’m thinking we kill him” Natasha said “we would but it would be very dangerous and one of use could die or worse he kills Alex” Tony said so the group decided to go out and look for Obie’s men to get information about where he was hiding along with keeping Alex captive “Natasha and I will take south side Jamie you cover north and sexy beasts you two head east” Tony said they all nodded 

“Ok that’s the game plan then!!” Jamie said she got up and grabbed her bag “stay safe” Jamie said while walking out of the door “sexy beasts really?” Steve said Bucky bursted out laughing while Natasha smiled “yea that’s what you two are sexy beasts!!” Tony said they all laughed and got ready to leave “I’ll go check out you guys go to the car” Steve said Tony Bucky and Natasha nodded and headed down to the lobby

Steve checked them out of the hotel and walked out to the parking lot “hurry up Stevie!!” Tony shouted from the car Steve rolled his eyes and got in the back seat with Tony while Bucky sits in the drivers seat and Natasha is riding shotgun “ready?” Bucky asked everyone “yea just drop us off at the next gas station” Natasha said   
(Time skip)

Bucky pulled up to a gas station and dropped Tony and Natasha off “ok first things first we need to head towards my house to gear up” Natasha said Tony shook his head “no mine is closer” he said Natasha gave him a cold stare “it’s too risky to go to your house Tony” Natasha said with a dead tone

Just before Tony was about to answer his phone rang “hello? Oh hey Bruce why did I need the discharge papers? Oh well You see Natasha had gotten into a minor accident no no she is ok I promise I’m surprised that you didn’t ask when I asked for them oh you where sleepy? Ok whatever yea yea I won’t ok bye Bruce” Tony put his phone away and gave nat a look “so I say we head to shield HQ and gear up” Natasha said “yea I guess your right plus uncle fury works there” Tony said with a smile “I know he is also a judge I have everyone’s files I know lots of things about people” Natasha said with a stare

So the duo started walking to shield head quarters to get ready to battle with Obadiah stane, it will be a challenge but will be worth it, alex will be saved and Tony will be free from the man and who knows what their secrets he hides.......

To be continued....


End file.
